winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Pebble
}} Sons: , Quill}} Daughter: Sire: Mother: Littermates: |pup = Pup |adult = Pebble |past = Pack Member |current = None |status = Deceased }}Pebble is a shaggy dark grey male wolf with white and pale grey patched fur with orange eyes. Personality Pebble was an overprotective male who dedicates himself to his Packmates. He took Storm as his mate and was infuriated when she instead showed affection for newcomer Valiant, declaring her unfit to be his mate. When Sensible joined, he fell for her hard, but she instead grew close to Buck. He was outraged when Storm gave birth to his pups, and tried to attack them and her, showing his mental instability at the time. He was banished, and had a long time to reflect on his actions, soon realizing that, like Valiant, he deserved to die. When his new packmates were in conflict with Sensible, Buck, and Ember, Pebble gave his life for Sensible, redeeming himself at death. Backstory and Facts * Pebble was born to Thistle and an unnamed she-wolf alongside his four littermates. All five of them, along with his parents, mainly disregarded him, and his father often took out frustrations on Pebble, harming him and playing it off as a 'lesson'. He grew up competing with his brothers for a spot as Alpha, and became distant to the feelings of other wolves. However, longpaws began to invade the territory, and, after being chased by Fierce Dogs and scattered, Pebble's family left him to die. * He found the Briar-Forest Pack soon after and joined. One of his close friends was Storm, and they eventually became mates. Their relationship was destroyed due to Storm's attraction to Valiant, and Pebble became extremely jealous. He instead fell for Sensible, although she and Buck liked one another. * After Storm gives birth to his pups, Pebble lost control and attacks her and her new litter. After careful consideration, Amber decides to scar and banish Pebble. * As an unsuccessful hunter, Pebble is starved nearly to death. He was rescued by Stout and Sleek, a pair of siblings, and Spider, who resides with them. They feed him, albeit reluctantly, and watch over him. * One fateful day, Buck and Ember hunt too far outside the Briar-Forest Pack's territory, and Stout recognizes Buck as his half-brother and murderer of his parents. Sensible comes to rescue him, and Spider jumps to attack her. Pebble dived in the way, sacrificing himself to save Sensible. Quotes :"You tried to kill your own pups!" She snarled. "Pebble I don't understand why you like me so much. Maybe we could have had something if you hadn't acted the way you did. " She turned her bright orange eyes away from him, tears running down her face, mixing with the blood matted into her fur. ― '' Sensible confronting Pebble :"One night, I had taken my pups far upland on a tour of our territory. It started raining, hard. When I tried to carry them across the river, they all died." Her tail drooped. "Ember joined after that, with the name of Valiant. Pebble and I were mates at that time, but I liked him, more than I would ever have liked Pebble. Pebble got jealous, and told the whole Pack what he had heard Valiant say to Amber. I stood up for him, and Pebble and I broke up as mates. But I was already expecting Pebble's pups. Sensible - she was new to our Pack at the time - helped me fake a sickness. I bore his pups, three of them, in a cave. Ember and Buck found out what had happened. They went to tell Ember. We were attacked by a fox, and my firstborn died. And Pebble disowned the pups, tried to kill them, me, and Ember. He was banished and scarred." She closed her eyes before she went on. When Buck and Ember went on a hunt, they met up with two wolves whom Buck had killed the parents of. Sensible went to find them, and one of their wolves tried to attack her. Pebble saved her. He sacrificed his own life so she could live."'' ― Storm explains her and Pebble's relationship :Pebble lowered his head submissively. "Are you hear to send me to the Forest of Everlasting Hunger?" Sadness edged his voice. "I tried to kill my mate and my pups." ― Pebble faces The Great Wolf :"Thank you," Pebble murmured. Though his feelings of hatred had dispersed, his feelings for Sensible had not, but he was able to control them and had accepted the fact that she had her own family. ― Pebble speaking with Sensible in the Great Wolf's Caverns : :"Pebble was... Well, he was good and bad, and it's hard to say quite what he was in the end." - Quill speaking to Iris about his father Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Lone Wolves Category:Sire-Wolves Category:Deceased Category:Lost Wolves Pack Members